


Before the children of the victims of my past sins

by escapisthero



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Love Confessions, Making Love, Marriage, One Shot, Prophetic Visions, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapisthero/pseuds/escapisthero
Summary: Post season 6.The trial of Jaime Lannister had not been long. His crimes well known and unforgivable. He was waiting to see how he would die.He have the warrior maid from Tarth on his side but it is enough?I know that it was someone else who put some of this plot in my brain. But for the life of me I can't remember who or where I read it. And I would happily give them credit if I could.





	Before the children of the victims of my past sins

_Which of them will send me to the Stranger?_

The trial of Jaime Lannister, in the great hall of Winterfell, had not been long. His crimes well known and unforgivable. But whom will give the order? Would it be the Targaryen queen, King Snow or one of the Stark children?

Jaime didn't care. His only regret was that he would probably not see Brienne of Tarth again. Why she was not in the hall he had no way of knowing. The rest of the north were there.

Staring at him with hatred.

“Jaime Lannister we will sentence you...” the young queen started to say when the doors open with a bang. Everyone in the hall turned to see the interrupter.

There she was.

Brienne of Tarth. Walking in like the Warrior made flesh. Taking in the hall and walked to stand between him and his death.

“Lady Brienne.” greeted Lady Sansa her sworn shield. “Did something happen?”

“Your graces. Have you sentences Jaime Lannister?” Brienne talked with a strong voice. One that would not be ignored.

“We were just doing it” Sansa told the warrior maid.

“Just so you know. If you want to kill him you will have to kill me first.”

The room exploded. There was anger, shock and confusion in the air. But Brienne did not move a muscle.

 _My brave wench_.

Even if she didn't save him he would not let her die. But to have her try. It meant everything for his soul. Someone cared about him.

“Lady Brienne, why?! He is guilty to so many crimes!” growled the young King Jon.

“I do not denies his crimes. But some of them were  not done the way we all have come to believe. Have Lord Jaime told his side?”

“No” said Tyrion

Jaime wanted to back away from Brienne when she turned around with fury in her gaze.

“You would just let them kill you?! Without telling the truth?!”

“Do you really think they would believe the Kingslayer?” his voice rougher, than he liked.

“I believe you, Jaime. Tell them!”

Her beautiful blue eyes gave him hope. They were steadfast and true.

“Which of my crimes do you want to know why I did it.” he asked the table of victims of his past sins.

“My father, why did you kill your king. Whom you had sworn to project?” the tiny queen asked.

“Burn them all” said Brandon Stark. “That was what he said when you stabbed him.”

Jaime nodded and locked his eyes at the queen. How the young Stark boy had known he didn't want to think about. He had to tell his truth. He would not take this to his grave.

“You must have heard that your father was mad and obsessed with fire? How he cooked Eddard Starks father alive in his armour and how his son choked himself trying to save him. I will never forget it. The screams and the smell haunts me to this day. How I wished that I could have saved them. They didn't have to been killed. I had to lock myself inside my mind to do my job. To protect the king while he raped your mother. And... after every burning of more or less innocent people, he really hurt her. I was so glad when she left King's Landing caring you in her womb, that she was safe from that monster. I had wished that the mad king had died, many, many times. So your oldest brother could be king. Rhaegar would had been a god king. But that didn't happen. But one day I had to choose to keep my oath to protect the mad king or save all of King’s Landing. Aerys was sending his pyromancer to lit all the hidden wildfire pots hidden under the city. The whole city would burn because your father didn't wanted to let go of that ugly chair. So I killed the pyromancer first. But your father just shouted: Burn them all! So before he could ordered anyone new to burn down the city I stabbed him in the back. And I sat down on the throne to wait and see who would claim it. So for the city and in hope that no one would use wildfire ever again I let Eddard Stark judge me. But sadly both my siblings have found some of them and used wildfire. That I did not have the chance to stop. Thou I just wished I had gone to keep Elia and the children safe from the Mountain. They didn't have to be violated and slayed”

“This is all true” said Bran Stark.

“So why doesn't anyone know this?” asked Sansa.

“No one ever asked. The truth is I am a Kingslayer and I had soiled my honour. Even if it was my greatest act of heroism.”

“Did you know this lady Brienne?” asked Tyrion.

“Yes, Jaime told me when we were in Harrendal.”

“And that made you ready to die for him?” asked King Snow.

“Not only that. He saved me from being raped by all the men who had captured us. He jumped down a bearpit to save me, even if he was unarmed and had only one hand. He would had let me ride away with the Tully army if only the Blackfish would had yielded. He gave me my armour and my sword so I could save lady Sansa. Whom his sister wanted to find and kill. I believe him to be one of my true friends. He has honour and we need him in this war. I will take all the responsibility for him. He will be true to our case.”

“Jaime. What is Lady Brienne to you?” Asked Tyrion

“The lady is… my friend, my confidant, honour and my light that guides me down the right path.”

“Lady Brienne.” said Sansa. “You are an important member of our house and family. You saved me when even after I had turned my back against you. You, a Lady of the Stormlands, have done more for our cause than many of our sworn houses. You would lay down your life for our enemy?”

Brienne didn't hesitate.

“Cersie Lannister and the night army are our enemies. Not Jaime Lannister. He honoured the vow his sister and queen broke. He understands that this war is bigger than houses and loyalty. We and I need him in this fight.”

“How can we know that he will not stab us in the back?” an angry voice from the crowd called out.

“The evenstar and the lion should join. She have tamed him and will lead him right”

“Bran…”began Sansa.

“Join them under the weirwood tree. The swords need to join as one” the boy's eyes was white.

 _The north was truly filled with snarks and grumplings_.

“Married?” Briennes voice was but a whisper.

Jaime took her hand. His heart was racing. Hope was screaming in his soul.

_Please gods, please._

“If Bran believe this is the best thing for our cause to do. I will allow it.” Said Jon Snow.

The queen and the young wolf girl was furious but nodded. Ice and fire in their eyes.

“If lady Brienne wants it. We will go to our God wood and bind these two together” Lady Stark said.

“I do” Brienne said staring at young ones at the table as her hand hugged his.

 _Please want me. Do not only do this to save me_.

He didn't wanted to let go of her hand but they were separated. Jaime was taken to be bathed and dressed in a somber but clean northern clothing. He was going to be married. To be a husband to the greatest woman he had ever meet.

Armed guards walked him to the tree. As if he would try to flee. This was a fate far better than he had expected.

He stood by the tree. Looking at the crowd of people who distrusted him and many hated him. But when Brienne came down the path, they all disappeared in his eyes. Brienne was dressed in the armour he had given her. Oathkeeper on her hip. In the torchlight the steel on her glisten and almost sparkled. Someone had tried to tame her hair. One single lock had fled. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Because he was going to be hers.

A white cloak flowed behind her. She looked like a true knight in the king's guard.

Warmth and love filled him. He smiled at his warrior bride. Briennes smile was small but warm.

“I, Jon Snow, king in the North present Lady Brienne of Tarth. Who have come here tonight to wed. Who claims her?” the king and queen both had escorted Brienne to him, he had not noticed.

“I, Jaime Lannister claim Brienne of Tarth as my bride.”

“Brienne of Tarth do you take this man?”

“I take this man"

She came forward and took his hand. Together they walked to the tree where they kneeled for their silent prayer. Their joined hands laid on one of the trees roots.

He heard Brienne gasp by his side as a vision flooded his mind.

He saw Brienne and him fighting side by side against the army of the dead. How Oathkeeper burned bright in Briennes hand, and it's twin burned a bit duller in his hand. Foes fell around them. Jaime felt alive and so proud of Brienne. She was truly the warrior made flesh. The sword was a part of her. She moved like she was dancing through the battlefield.

Then it came.

The Night King on a ice dragon.

It charge at them. Blue fire burned the land. Brienne leaped through the air and beheaded the dragon with one sweep of her mighty sword. The Night King fell down and Brienne stabbed him in the heart and the world bathed in light. So the vision ended.

They were back in front of the werewood tree.

They stared at one another. Jaime could not help to peck her lips. The future hero of the world, his wife.

She seem the same, but a small light seemed to shine from the hilt of her sword.

They stood up.

“Can you sweep your cloak around me instead. I want to take your name.” Jaime of Tarth was a new man without all of the sins of the oathbreaker Jaime Lannister.

Brienne nodded and took his cloak of his shoulders before she placed her own around him.

He kissed her once more. They turned to the crowd.

Bran commanded “draw your swords”

They did as the boy told them and blue flames danced over their blades. Briennes sword burned much brighter than his sword, as it did in his vision.

The crowd gasped.

“Lightbringer!” Whispered some.

Some fell on their knees. Others claimed witchcraft.

The Starks looked at their younger brother.

“May I present. Lady Brienne and her husband Lord Jaime of Tarth. The Evenstar and the bringer of light.” Said the young lad.

_A new life and destiny, all because Brienne believed in me._

 

A small feast was served in the great hall. Nothing to grand. Just little better than the normal supper.

People swarmed around his wife. They loved and trusted her. Jaime was just happy to be with Brienne and being on the same side as his beloved little brother. He didn't need anything more. Brienne had been made to dance with freemen, northerners and the hound. Jaime had danced with her too. She had changed to her northern clothing after the wedding. So she was softer than if she had worn her armour. She had a graceful way to move. A bit unsure but it was a treat to be close to her. She could have be trampling on his toes and he would just love her more.

She came back to him. He kissed her cheek when she took her place by his side. Her shy smile made him kiss her. All of his life he had hidden his love and this freedom of being able to show his affection made him greedy.

Seeing his wife's blush, was a treat.

Tyrion came and sat by Briennes side.

“Hello my dear sister.” He said and bussed her cheek. “Jaime. I am glad that you are here.”

Tyrion took Briennes hand. “Thank you, for saving and marrying my brother.”

“Of course, dear brother.” She smiled. “He is mine as I am his”. Jaime took her hand. He had always wanted to belong. To be someone's. To be claimed and chosen.

_I do hope she loves me too._

“I would have asked you to dance with me. But I believe it would be below any of our dignity’s.”

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion.”

“Please call me Tyrion.” She nodded.

“As you wish”

Tyrion smiled and took a sip from his wine glass.

The crowd began to shout for the bedding. Jaime felt how his bride froze and grabbed her sword for comfort.

“It seems like a good plan, my dear.” He stood, still holding her hand. Brienne standing by his side.

“I will escort my bride to our chamber by myself. For your own safety. Because my bride would beat every man that tries to touch her without her permission. And we need everyone in their best health.” He kissed Briennes hand and she smiled at him.

_For once I can be the hero._

“Shall we, my sweetling?”

“Yes, my lord.”

With grace they bowed to the monarchs and the Starks before they left the room. Following Pod who was showing them to their new room.

When they arrived Pod open the door for them.

“Was there anything else, my Lady, my Lord?”

“No thank you, Podrick. Please return to the feast. Have fun. We will see you in the morning.”

The boy bowed and left after closing the door.

Silence filled the room.

Jaime started to take of his clothes so the straps that hold his golden hand was visible.

“Can you help me with my hand?” he asked.

Brienne did it without saying a word. She placed the hand on the table and came back to massage the tender flesh.

“It looks much better than when I saw it last. But must you wear that ghastly heavy thing all the time? Look how angry red your skin looks!”

Jaime kissed her.

“Thank you, my sweetling”

“Jaime” she was unsure. That was clear.

“Brienne, know that I am happy to be married to you. I will love you for the rest of our lives. If you wish it I will do everything in my power to give you every pleasure, both here in the bedroom and in our daily live. The only thing I hope is that you will love me too.” For the first time that day he was scared.

She placed her hand on his cheek.

“I do hope I will be a good wife to you too.”

Jaime broke his restrain and kissed her.

Not the small loving ones he had given her in public. No this was a desperate one, one who soon became one full of lust. Brienne tried to keep up. She was a fast learner. Letting her hands caress his naked torso.

He stopped kissing her and put his forehead against hers.

“Do you wish to consummate our union tonight? I would happily do it. But only if you want or feel ready. I will wait until you wants it, however long it will be.”

“Thank you. But if we wait my nerves will be worse and we will never be able to consummate our union.” She gently kissed him.

They kissed for a long time. Trying to get to get used to their pace and flow.

Goosebumps from lust and the cold air spread on Jaime's body.

Gently he tried to undress her. Her heavy waistcoat was a pain. It was not made to be open with only one hand.

Without a word she came to his aid. Blushing but determined.

While she undressed, he started on his own pants.

Jaime was nervous. What if Brienne didn't like what he wanted to do with her. What if she didn't feel pleasure? Or worse, felt pain?

His hand trembled making it almost impossible to open the knot on his pants. But his pants dropped at the same time Briennes last clothing fell to the floor.

He let himself soak in her magnificent body for a few seconds before he stepped in to her arms. He had to force himself to slow down the kiss. But he let his hand wander over her body. Her lovely strong body. He took her hand and laid it on his chest.

“Please, touch me, wherever you wish.” And so she did. And for the first time Jaime knew how it was to make love. Because Brienne thought of him and his pleasure during the act. She looked at him as she was happy that it was him with her. When she loving kissed his maimed stump while looking deep in his eyes. He had said the words.

“I love you, Brienne” he needed her to truly know.

“And I you, Jaime.” Her hand on his cheek and pressing her lips on his.

 

He made her come before he entered her. Letting it take all the time she needed. Praising her all the way.

But his favourite moment was when it was over and Brienne let him rest in her arms. Kissing him on the forehead. And for the first time in his adult life he was safe and loved. The world as they known it was ending. But they would build a new one.

A better one.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fanfic on this site. A bit intimidating, but fun. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I am dyslexic so I will not be surprised if I have some grammatical errors. Please, in a nice tone, point them out so I can change them. 
> 
> I as many others have a knack to start stories, it is ending them that is hard. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
